Whats Happens Now
by jesssay
Summary: Lucas told her he just wanted to be friends, he was with Brooke. What happens when she has moved on, and he starts to regret it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Lost

"But.. I Love You" she whispered as she turned around she realized he wasn't there. She couldn't get the memories of tonight out of her head.

**"I'm with Brooke now Peyton, we should just be friends" he said. She turned around so he couldn't see her like this. He placed his hand on her shoulder hoping to comfort her in someway. She closed her eyes, as she felt his hand. She could feel a tear slide down her cheek. **

**He walked away, but not before turning his head back to see her staring out the window. She could hear footsteps going down the stairs "but.. I love you" she whispered but it was too late he had left.**

The words "just be friends" kept repeating in her head, she broke down. She fell to her knees, crying. She couldn't help it, she had just lost the one guy she wanted to be with.


	2. Perfect

"Get up Peyton" she said to herself. "Why are you doing this to yourself?...fight for him." She slowly got up from the ground and walked over to her mirror. She looked paler than normal, her makeup was running down her face. She sighed. She ran her hands threw her hair and wiped the smugged makeup off of her face. She glanced over at the clock and noticed it was 12:00 a.m. "I can't go out now, maybe tomorrow?" She said to herself. She turned off the light and slipped into bed.

Peyton woke up to her alarm buzzing in her ear. She slapped the alarm off and jumped out of bed. She slowly walked over to her bedroom, grabbing the walls on the way so she wouldn't fall over. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hopped into the shower.

She walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her shaking body. She moved over to her closet. She pulled out many outfits, throwing them all onto her bed. She needed to look hot, when she say Lucas today, Hotter than Brooke she thought. She tried on all of the outfits, but she wasn't pleased with any of them. She searched through her closet until she found the perfect outfit, at the back. It was black capris and a low-cut red wife beater. This will do she thought. She applied her makeup and kissed her mirror like she always did.

She then grabbed her keys and backpack off of her dresser and headed for the front door.


	3. The New Guy

Peyton walked out the door, it was a beautiful spring morning. The wind was blowing threw her hair.

She walked over to her car, but then suddenly turned around. I'm gonna walk today, i need to think she thought.

Peyton started to walk to school, she past the river court. She stopped, and remembered all the times her and Lucas had been there together, more then just friends.

**She grabbed the ball from his hands, and made a basket. She smiled playfully.**

**He placed his lips on hers, and grabbed her low back.**

**"Lucas we can't do this here" She said smiling.**

**"Oh yes we can" He said, playfully.**

**He took her hand and brought her to a bench at the end of the court.**

"He just wants to be friends, Peyton stop thinking about all of those times, that you and him were together." She said to herself.

She sighed and continued on her walk.

Her pace got faster. Walking was a bad idea she thought. All these memories of me and him, bad bad bad.

How am i going to get him back, make him jealous, thats it.. that will work she thought.

She turned the corner, and there was school. Her school, that Lucas and Brooke went too.

She walked in the door, it seemed like there were more people then normal in the halls.

She walked over to her locker, pulled out her books.

She turned around, and there he was. Alone, not with her or Brooke. He smiled as he walked past.

He was there, his beautiful eyes, strong arms, perfect body. He always made her lose her thought, she couldn't think when she was around him.

"Hey Luke" She said.

"Ya Peyt.. you look amazing." He asked, with a suprised look on his face.

"Thanks, but I just wanted to say, one day you will regret what you did" She said.

With that she walked away with a smile on her face.

Lucas just stood there, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't move.

She turned her head, to look at him, standing in the exactly the same place, she laughed.

He looked at her, why is she laughing? he wondered.

Peyton walked into class, Lucas just happened to have the same one.

He looked over, and waved.

Peyton gave him a dirty look, and turned her head.

"Peyton, don't be that way" He whispered.

"I will be whatever way, I want to be" Peyton glared.

Peyton looked around and saw a new person in her class.

"Hi I'm Peyton" She smiled and waved.

"Oh hi, I'm Dave" He waved.

"You just moved here right?" she asked.

"Yes, I did, I don't know too many people yet" He said.

"oh, well I'd be glad to show you around a little, maybe after school?" Peyton asked.

"Oh that would be great, thanks" He smiled.

Peyton put her head in her art book and began to draw.


	4. I'm Watching

Peyton glanced at the clock. She noticed it was 10:10 A.M. which ment class was over in five minutes.

She looked down at her sketch book, and admired her work. She had drawn a picture of Lucas and Brooke with her standing in the background there was also a caption that said "I will never be her, will i?"

The bell rang, everybody gather up there things,

and began to walk out of class.

"Hey Dave"

"Ya?"

"What class do you have next?"

"English"

"Me too, wanna walk together?"

"Sure"

They started to walk out of class, and Lucas stood up.

"And who is this?" Lucas said, with an angry tone.

"This is my friend, Dave." she said smiling.

"Hi i'm Dave" he said, as he placed his hand out, thinking Lucas would be a gentleman.

But no, Dave was wrong. Lucas just stood there, looked at his hand and laughed. Lucas walked away.

"What was that about?" Dave asked.

"Oh, Lucas, he is a friend of mine. We had a thing together, but now its over" she said.

"Oh, we better be getting to class before we are late"

"Ya, i guess so, eh?" Dave laughed alittle.

Peyton, smiled and started to walk out of the classroom.

So its working, Lucas is getting angry. She thought.

They walked to class, and sat in there seats. And began to do work.

After School

"So, Dave how do you like school?" Peyton asked.

"Well i'm starting to like it alot better, now that i've met you" Dave said, smiling.

"Thanks...So where to frist? food? walking? the rivercourt?" She said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Wherever you would like" Dave said.

"Okay, so i say the food, so therefore Karens Cafe" Peyton said.

On the walk, they talked about there interests. It seems like the two have quite a bit in common.

Dave opened the door to the cafe. Peyton walked in.

They sat in her regular seat. The one her and Lucas would have sat in, if he were here with her and not Dave.

Karen came over to the table.

She was looking down at her note pad.

"So what can i get for you two tonight?" Karen asked, still looking down.

"Umm, i will have a poutine" Peyton said.

Karen then looked up to see Peyton sitting with another boy, that wasn't son. She was very confused. Last she had heard, her and Lucas had something going on.

"Oh hi darling, whos this?" She asked.

"Oh this is my friend Dave, he is new" Peyton replied.

"Hi, Dave new too meet you. I'm Luca's Mother, Karen if you have met him?" Karen said smiling.

"Oh, i think i met him briefly at school today?" He said, looking over at Peyton. She was nodding.

"Well what can i get for you hun?" Karen asked.

"Oh, i will have a poutine too, please" Dave said.

"Okay, two poutines, coming up" Karen said smiling.

They ate there poutines, in silence. It was wonderful, Peyton thought.

Dave paid for the dinner, and they walked to the Rivercourt. They talked alot, but mostly about music. They sat on the benches and watched the sunset together.

Peyton suddenly felt like she was being watched.

She looked around, and suddenly spotted him.

It was Lucas.


	5. You Can't Lie To Me

She was in shock was that really Lucas Scott standing there? watching her? no it couldn't be? she thought.

She quickly looked back at Dave and smiled. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I will be right back, stay here okay?"

"Okay, hurry back"

Peyton got u quickly and ran over to the tree, where she had seen Lucas. She looked around but he wasn't there. She walked a little past the tree. She saw a figure running. Thats him.

She started running after him.

"Lucas" she screamed.

"Lucas stop!"

He finally noticed, that she was chasing after him and slowed down.

Peyton finally caught up with him.

"Luke, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm running, isn't that obvious?" he replied.

"What i meant was..why were you spying on me?"

"Uhhh.. i wasn't" he said well looking away.

"Luke you can't lie to me and you know it" Peyton said well smirking.

"See thats why i looked away"

"plus i saw you" she said well trying to hold in her laugh.

"Now answer my question, why were you spying on me?"

"I'm worried...about you. Who is this guy? he could be a serial killer for all we know"

"Lucas!, I can take care of myself. thank you very much. To answer your question he is Dave and I think I like him"

"WHAT!?!.. YOU LIKE HIM?... like him as a friend right?!" he said as he face began to turn red.

"Well i don't know, I just met him but we do have a lot in common"

"okay, like what? classes?" he laughed.

"No, music and art"

"So what, we have all those"

"Yes we do, and you chose to be with Brooke"

Lucas tried to say something, but everything went blank.

She walked away.

Lucas stood there as if he couldn't move.

When she finally got back to the river court, Dave wasn't there.

"Damn" she muttered.

She walked home.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Read & Review Please


	6. Another Time

**Two Weeks Later**

Peyton and Dave have been hanging out a lot lately.

It was safe to say that they were close friends. They have been on one date. They have kissed once.

She had been avoiding Lucas._ I think i am finally getting over him, moving on. The revenge thing, really didn't seem to be going anywhere _she thought.

"So Hun, are we still on tonight?" Peyton said, smiling ear from ear.

"Oh of course we are darlin" Dave replied.

"So eight it is?"

"Yes, I will pick you up"

Peyton ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. They ran away like she was an eight year old. She hasn't been this happy in a long time.

She walked all the way home, she needed to find something cute for there date tonight.

She blasts some Protest the Hero and goes to work.

It had to be nice, but then some what casual. They were just gonna go to Tric or something.

"Hurry Peyton, you only have two hours" She yelled to herself.

She dug threw her closet and found a little black dress. She put it on and then looked in the mirror. "Well this isn't really me, its more Brooke but oh well, it shall work" she smiled. She began putting up her hair in a messy bun. She put eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss on.

She was all dressed on, singing and dancing with a hairbrush in hand. She didn't even notice Dave standing at her door, watching her.

She twirled around and sang at the top of her lungs. She noticed Dave out of the corner of her eye. "Oh god" she said well putting her hand over her mouth.

"Your adorable you know that?" Dave whispered in her ear well wrapping he arms around her.

Peyton blushed.

"And you look amazing" Dave smiled.

"And so do you" Peyton laughed.

"Ready to go beautiful?" Dave said.

"Why, yes i am" Peyton smiled.

They hoped into Dave's car and blasted the music. They headed over to Tric.

They got a table right up front, at the stage. Some local bands where playing.

"I'll be right back, i'm just going to go say hi to Karen" Peyton said.

She walked over to the bar.

"Hey Karen"

"Oh hi Peyton, i haven't seen you in a while.. how have you been?"

"Oh i've been great, I'm dating Dave now"

"Oh well thats great"

Peyton walked away and sat back at the table.

She noticed that Lucas and Brooke where sitting in the corner.

Lucas was looking at her. Oh no.. no he can't be here. He just can't!

She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again.

"Damn it isn't a dream" she muttered.

"Peyton are you okay?" Dave asked.

"Oh ya, i am fine" she replied.

Dave didn't seem to notice Lucas in the corner.

"Lets get something to eat, shall we?" Peyton asked.

"Sure"

They grabbed the menus and began to read them..or act like they were reading them as Peyton was doing. She was watching Brooke and Lucas.

I wonder whats happening over there? Brooke just stood up and walked away. She looked very angry.

Lucas turned his head to face her, he noticed that she had seen that. She turned her head quickly but he had seen her looking at him.

"Well what will it be?" Karen said.

"I will have the spaghetti please" Peyton said.

"And i will have the club house sandwich" Dave replied.

"Great choices" Karen said and then walked away.

Peyton glanced over at Lucas, he was still just sitting there watching her.

"So Dave, how are you like Tree Hill?"

"I love it, just because i met you here"

Peyton tried to keep her eyes on Dave but it wouldn't work. She kept on staring at Lucas, she couldn't help it.

She wasn't over him after all.

"Peyton are you okay tonight.. you seem to be in your own little world" Dave asked.

"I think i'm feeling a little sick" Peyton lied.

"Oh okay, well we can always do this another night, come on i will go cancel out orders" Dave said.

"okay"

Lucas was now standing talking to his mom.

Dave walked over, "excuse me, Karen, i'm sorry but Peyton isn't feeling well, so i'm going to take her home, i will have to cancel our orders"

"Oh thats okay, tell Peyton i said get better soon" Karen said.

"Will do" Dave replied.

Dave walked over to the table and took Peyton's hand. She turned her head back to look at Lucas, who was staring back at her.

He had a smile on his lips.


	7. I Will Wait For You

Peyton walked upstairs to her bedroom. _why did Lucas have to be there?_

She turned on her music.

She laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Peyton didn't really feel sick, she lied, she just didn't want to be staring at Lucas the whole night and she knew she would.

She closed her eyes. Imagined what life would be like if she was Luca's Scott's girlfriend, but that would never happen.

She opened them and there he was. am i dreaming?

She closed her eyes again and opened them.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton said confusingly.

"to talk to you" he replied.

"okay" Peyton suddenly felt uncomfortable. Lucas Scott was standing in her bedroom to talk. _talk about what?_ she wondered.

"I broke up with Brooke tonight" Lucas said.

"Oh thats cool" Peyton replied.

"..because of you"

"because of me? why?" Peyton asked.

"Peyt. I can't stop thinking about you, you are always on my mind"

"Lucas, why are you telling me these things"

"I need to tell you how i feel, its eatting me up inside... Peyton i'm in love with you"

_Did he just say what i think he said?!?!_

"I told you" Peyton said.

"Told me what?"

"that you would regret it"

"i know you did, Peyton. I'm sorry."

"Lucas, you have no idea how long i've waited to hear you say that...but"

"But what Peyton?"

"Lucas, i'm with Dave now"

"I know that, i just needed to tell you how i felt about you"

"What, so you could play games with my head again?"

"No" he said well putting his head down.

"Lucas, i think you should go"

"Okay" he said, as he started to walk out her door.

"Hey Peyt.?"

"Ya?"

"Just so you know.. i will wait forever if i have too" with that he left the door.

She closed her eyes, and the tears poured down her face.

_What am i going to do now?_


	8. Its Not That Easy

_Lucas how could you do this to me?.. why now?.. i love you and still do but i'm with Dave. _

_Her phone was ringing off the hook, she didn't bother to look who it was. She was too confused and upset too talk to anyone. She needed to be alone and think about things._

_How could he?_

She lays on her bed crying. She can't kept it. She doesn't know what to do. She wants to be with Lucas but he hurt her. He hurt her last time. Shes not ready to trust him.

She pushes her pillow into her face, to cover the sound of her cries.

She jumped from the noise. It was someone knocking on her bedroom door. She slowly moved the pillow from her face to see it was none other then Haley.

"Hey, sorry. I just came to see how you were doing, Lucas told me everything"

"Hales I don't know what to do" She said as the tears came down harder.

Haley ran over to Peyton's side and grabbed her and hugged her.

Neither of them let go, they sat like that until Peyton stopped crying about 20 minutes later.

"I'm sorry Haley.." Peyton whispered.

"Aww its okay Peyton" Haley replied.

"I'm so confused. First Lucas says he just wants to be friends. So i start dating Dave and now Lucas changes his mind and says he is in love with me"

"I would be confused too"

"Well I don't think you should just run to Lucas because you are with Dave. Luke has broken your heart once already. I know you Peyton and so does Lucas " Haley told her.

"I know, why couldn't he have figured this out before. I feel like he did this on purpose"

"Aww Peyton i'm sure you will figure things out."

"I'm really sorry Haley but i think i just want to be alone and draw right now" Peyton told her.

"Aww its okay, call me if you need anything Peyton" Haley smiled.

"Will do" Peyton said well managing to fake a little smile.

Peyton laid down on her bed, she didn't want to do anything today but just lay there. Forget the world for a day. Forget about everything, but she couldn't. She couldn't forget about everything. Lucas he was her world, her hero and has been for such a long time.

She got out her sketch book and began to draw. A picture of her and Lucas. They were together he was hugging her. She put Dave in the background looking over at them. "Its Not That Easy." was the caption she wrote at the bottom of the page.

The phone rang, she answered it.

Peyton: "Hello"

Lucas: "Hi"

Peyton: "Lucas i don't want to talk to you"

Lucas: "Peyt. Don't be like that"

Peyton: "Good Bye Luke"

She hung up.

"Okay so no more phone for me today" she said laughing to herself.

She laid back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It felt like she had been laying there for hours. She put her hands over her eyes, she couldn't stop crying today.

She turned her head and there he was again.

"Lucas, go away!" she screamed trying to wipe away the tears quickly, but there were too many, they kept on pouring out.

"Peyton i'm not going anywhere" Lucas said well walking over to her bed.

He placed his hand on her cheek and started wiping away the tears.

"Lucas how could you do this to me? see these tears they are from YOU!" Peyton screamed.

"Peyton i'm sorry"

"No your not. Stop saying that. If you really loved me you wouldn't have broken my heart the first time. How will ever be able to trust you again Lucas!.. you were my best friend and you broke my heart that day you came into my room and told me that you just wanted to be friends.. you broke my heart Lucas!.. you broke it!!" Peyton said well fall backwards on her bed.. bawling her eyes out, she couldn't help it.

Lucas didn't know what to say. He knew it was true. He wrapped his arms around her.

She quickly fell asleep.

"Peyton, i'm sorry. I will make it up to you, just wait and see"

Lucas looked over onto her bed and noticed her sketch book was laying there he picked it up and smiled a little.


	9. You Suck You Know That?

**Lucas' P.O.V**

He couldn't move. She had left him, alone. They were no longer the same way they used to be. They used to be so close, until he kissed her. He started this mess, and then he told her that he just wanted to be friends.

"I'm such a jerk" he screamed to himself.

_How could i do that to her, i must have hurt her so much. Why am i freaking out when i see her with that stupid Dave guy. I'm the that told her i just wanted to be friends. I'm with Brooke._

_Brooke's great, but she isn't Peyton._

_I ruined it, my chances with her. Its over Peyton and I are just friends and thats it._

_I miss her, the way we used to be._

_Maybe one day._

He finally got up and walked home.

------------------------------------------------------

Peyton ran into the door. Went upstairs and hopped onto to her bed.

_Ahh Lucas, you suck you know that? _ she thought to herself.

She jumped up and went over to her computer.

She talked to Haley, Brooke and Nathan for a bit. Told them the info on Dave. They all hadn't talked in a while, it was nice.

After two hours she decided it was time, to go to bed.

She slowly put on her pjs and hopped into bed.

"Good Night Lucas" She whispered. Before she fell asleep.


	10. Flowers?

When Peyton woke up, she looked over at her clock it was 10:00 a.m. She looked around her room searching for Lucas but he was nowhere to be found.

She went into the bathroom and did her morning thing.

_Where could have gone? _she wondered.

She put on some jogs and a tank top.

She started to make her bed when she noticed an envelope with her name on it.

She slowly opened it.

It said: _My Dearest Peyton, I'm sorry i wasn't here when you woke up but i had some other things to take care of. I will call you later on tonight._

_I Love You._

_Luke_

She smiled to herself.

_What am i doing?_ I have a boyfriend. Lucas is an ass, he broke my heart once and whats there to say he wont do it again?

She decided she needed to think about things, she needed to take a walk.

She ran down her stairs. She then noticed that in front of the door there were flowers. _Flowers? Why are there flowers in front of my door_? she thought to herself confused.

She reached down and grabbed the card. It read:

_Peyton, so i know you're not the girl that would normally want flowers. But i thought that they were cute, so i got you them. I hope you like them. Love Lucas_

"Awww" she said to herself.

_Peyton, snap out of it. Lucas isn't your boyfriend. Dave is!_

She was suddenly getting angry with herself.

She took the flowers in the kitchen and put them in a vase.

She walked out the back door and over to the river court.

She sat down on the nearest bench, staring out over the lake.

_"Its so peaceful here, you can just forget about the world"_ she thought to herself.

She stared at the water for what felt like hours.

_How can i be sure Lucas isn't going to hurt me again?.. I already have a boyfriend, and he treats me like gold. But is that fair to him? Me being in love with Lucas yet still being with him? Ahh i don't know anymore. _

She finally figured out what she had to do.

She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Dave's number.

Peyton: "Hi Dave?"

She expected Dave to answer but sadly he didn't.

Sarah: "No its Sarah. One second"... Hey Baby, some girls on the phone.

Dave: "Hello?"

Peyton hung up.


	11. Deja Vu Eh?

So fell to her knees. She couldn't move. She felt like somebody had stab her in the heart, the tears started to fall. She put her phone in her fists and started reapeatively hitting her fists to the ground. Suddenly she stopped and dropped the phone from her thrubbing hands. _did some girl just call my boyfriend baby? _she thought to herself. _No.. no i must have just been hearing things_ she reassured herself.

She looked down at the ground and noticed she was on her knees. She quickly got up and wiped the tears away. She tried to wipe the grass stains off of her pants, but they wouldn't go away.

She was so confused, more confused then ever. She thought she had made up her mind about staying with Dave but now what? _Was that another girl calling me baby?_ she wondered.

She bent down and picked up her phone. She looked at it, looking at the dirt marks on it. _ Nothing can ever be right in my life. Nothing can ever go right. _

She held her phone tightly and began to dial his number again, she needed to know if she was hearing things or not.

The phoen rang and rang, she took the phone away from her ear and was about to hang up. When she heard a faint hello.

Peyton: "Hello"

Dave: "Oh hi Peyt."

Peyton: "Don't call me that"

Dave: "Okay.."

Dave: "Did you just call me and hang up"

Peyton: "Who answered your phone"

Dave: "Who answered my phone when?"

Peyton: "The last time i called"

Dave: "Oh..she was nobody"

Peyton: "Nobody?..."

Dave: "She was my sister.."

Peyton: "Oh really? Do sisters usually call there brothers baby?"

They stayed queit for quite a bit.. when finally she heard him sigh and he began to speak.

Dave: "...Peyton i'm sorry."

Peyton: "Don't you dare Dave, don't you dare say that to me becuase you obviously aren't. If you even cared you wouldn't have done anything in the first place"

She took the phone away from her ear. She didn't want to hear anymore of his bull. She sighed and looked at the phone, she could barely hear him. She knew he was still talking. She slowly closed her eyes and shut her phone. It was over.

She threw her phone on the ground and started to run.

She ran as fast as her legs would take her. She was beginning to loss her breath. She could feel burning in her throat but she didn't dare to stop. She needed to get away.

She ran to her house, grabbed a bag of clothes, her cds and her keys. She ran down her stairs almost tripping over the last one, forgetting it was there. She slowed down, and walked out the door.

She walked over to her car and hopped in. She stopped and stared at the keys for a second, hoping they would give her strength or something. She took a deep breath and started the car. Tears were pouring down her face.

She didn't know where she was going to go, but she needed to leave. She didn't know when she would be back, but she knew she needed to leave for a while. Figure things out.

She slowly pulled out of her driveway and made her way to main street. She could barely see, her vision was blurry, she couldn't stop crying.

She turned her head to look for a cd, when she turned back around. She stomped on the breaks.

She looked away.. placing her hands furm on the steering wheel. She suddenly stop.

She didn't hit him. He looked up for his feet and noticed that he almost hit her again .

"Well, well my darling, it seems you have almost hit me twice with your car now" Lucas smiled.

"I know, Deja vu eh?" Peyton smiled back.

Lucas glanced in her car and noticed that she had a bag in the front seat of her car. He looked at her face again and noticed that she had red lines coming down from her eyes.

"Peyton.. are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"No, i'm really not" Peyton replied bitterly.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know, somewhere" Peyton replied.

"For how long?" Lucas asked.

"No clue" Peyton replied.

"Well i'm coming" Lucas said.

Lucas hopped into the passengers side before Peyton could even argue.


	12. Always There

Peyton looked over at Lucas, he was sitting in her car. They were still stopped at the stop where she almost hit him.

"Lucas, you can't come with me" Peyton said.

"Yes, i can and i will" Lucas replied.

"okay fine you can come with me" Peyton said smiling.

Peyton finally gave in, but she had changed her plans. She didn't want to worry Karin, about where Lucas was. She wasn't going to go to far out of town, so that they could come home to sleep.

They drove around for hours. Just talking, laughing and singing. Lucas tried to ask her about what happened today but she didn't want to talk about it. She was scared. He knew she would talk when she was ready.

She wanted to tell him about Dave, she really did but she knew that he would throw a fit and she didn't need that right now.

The sun was starting to set. They were about two hours away from Tree Hill.

The music was still playing and they were both still singing. They haven't talked like this in a very long time. They haven't had this much fun in a very long time. It was just the two of them now.

Peyton couldn't get what Dave had done out of her head, she figured it was time she should tell him.

She glanced over at him, he was singing and smiling. She smiled to herself and glanced at the road. Here goes nothing she said to herself.

"Lucas.. " Peyton said well looking over at him.

"Yaaa?" Lucas said well staring at her.

It felt like he was staring right threw her. He knew what she was going to tell him.

"Dave and i broke up" Peyton said sadly.

"But why?" Lucas asked trying to be simpithic but he couldn't help but smile.

"He was cheating on me" Peyton said well looking at the road.

He was glad she didn't see the rage in his eyes. His face had gone from smiling to nothing, blank, full of anger.

She looked over and suddenly started to get scared.

"Lucas, no, its okay" Peyton pleaded with him.

"No its not, Peyt.." Lucas replied.

"He hurt you, of course its not okay baby" Lucas said.

Peyton pulled over the car.

Peyton started crying instantly. She couldn't help it. She really liked Dave, she really did. She was ready to chose Dave over Lucas._ Lucas, Lucas is always here _she thought. She didn't even notice the last four words he said was its not okay baby.

Lucas took off her seat belt and held her gently in his arms. Until she could finally say something.

She pulled away a little, she smiled at him. He looked at her in her eyes. He wiped the remaining tears away with his thumbs.

The first words that came out of her mouth were

"Lucas.. i..l" She thought about what she was just about to say and stopped herself.

"Thank you Lucas" Peyton whispered.

"Hey no thank you neccessary.. it got you in my arms" Lucas smirked.

Peyton punched him in the arm lightly.

They drove back to Peytons house. Lucas asked if he could sleep over and she said that would be okay.

He said he would be back in an hour. He had somethings he had to deal with.

"I hope one of those things weren't Dave" she whispered to herself. As he went threw her front door.


	13. What Happened?

Peyton sat down on her bed, and began to draw. She thought about her amazing day. _Lucas seems to have changed lately. I like it. He is a lot sweeter now._ she smiled to herself. She really wanted to know what Lucas was doing.

ean while Lucas had been running all over town, looking for the one and only ass for a boyfriend Dave.

He had looked at the his moms cafe, his house. He wasn't there. There was only one place in town he could think of that he would be, the river court.

Lucas ran over to the river court and there he was. Standing with some girl, he was holding her close.

Lucas ran over to Dave. Dave looked over and saw the anger in Lucas' eyes. "Luke, whats wrong?" Dave asked. Lucas just kept looking at Dave, he looked as if he was staring right threw him.

Lucas was close enough that he could touch Dave now. Which is what he did, he punched him straight in the face. Dave fell over onto the ground, the girl slowly bent down to see if he was okay. "What was that for" Dave asked looking up at Lucas.

"That was for hurting Peyton"

Dave got to his feet and started laughing.

"For hurting Peyton? Wow, Lucas you hurt her too if remember clearly?"

Just then Dave punched Lucas in the face. Then were fully going at it, on the ground. Lucas was on top of Dave giving him shots to the face. Lucas got up and started to walk away. "Don't you ever talk to her again" Lucas shouted before walking away towards Peyton's house.

--------------------------------------------------------

Peyton look up from her art book and noticed

bloody Lucas standing against the door frame.


	14. I Told You It Was Okay

She ran over to her door, and stopped right before she hit Lucas. She gently touched his face.

She grabbed his hand and brought him over to her bed, and she headed to the bathroom. To get some first aid supplies.

"So Lucas, what happened?" she repeated herself well coming out of the bathroom.

"Well, lets just say Dave won't be coming around anymore" Lucas, smirked a little.

"Luke!, i told you it was okay" Peyton said well sitting on the bed next to him.

"But it wasn't Peyt." Lucas replied.

She looked out the bathroom door, just so he could see her she smiled a little. Wow, he really does know me

She walked over to her bed and sat beside him. She started to open the first aid kit and put some peroxide on a cotten ball.

She gently started placing the cotten ball on his face. It hurt alittle but he got lost in his own little world, a world where Peyton was his and nobody elses.

Peyton notices he hasn't taken his eyes off of her and smiles. She stops dabbing his face.

"So what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"You" Lucas replies well smiling.

"Me?... about what?" Peyton asks.

"me and you" Lucas.

Peytons smiles at this. _Lucas and I.. hmmm _ she thinks.

She starts to place the cotten ball on his face again. There eyes are connected, neither of them could pull away. It was too much, Peyton tries to turn her head but it doesn't work.

Lucas leans in and kisses her. At first she doesn't know what to think, she didn't realize what he had just done. She suddenly realizes and she kisses him back..

She breaks away and looks into his eyes. "thank you Luke, thank you for everything" she leans in and kisses him again.


	15. You Don't Remember?

Peyton was woken up by the sun coming through her window. She stretched her arms until they hit the head board above her head. She opened her eyes and then quickly brought the blanket up over her head. "ahh the sun" she cried to herself. "What?" she heard somebody whisper. She suddenly felt somebody place there head under the blanket with hers.

She quickly glanced over to her side and noticed she wasn't alone. Her eyes were still blurry from the "attack" of the sun. She jumped a little, knowing that somebody was in her bed with her.

She swinted her eyes and finally she noticed it was Lucas. "Lucas?..." she said.

"Ya?" Lucas laughed a little.

"Why are you in my bed?" she asked.

"What you don't remember last night?" he asked.

"I remember i kissed you.. and then it all goes black" she replied, blushing a little.

"Well, yes that did happen.. and then well we got into one steamy hot make out session.. and i guess you were really tired, when i went to the bathroom you pasted out" Lucas replied, now facing her head still under the blankets.

"Oh, ya i guess i really was tired eh?" she replied.

And there it was again the awkward silence. Everything was quite, they could hear the birds chirping from outside, and from the way the sun was, it seemed like it was going to be a very nice day.

Where does this leave us? he asked himself.

Peyton finally broke the silence by saying "So hows your head doing?" she turned her body so she was facing him.

"It hurts a little but it will get better" he replied.

"It seems we've made a tent, kind of thing here" she said referring to them both being under the blankets.

He laughed, "Ya it sure does"

He moved closer, and put his hand on her cheek. He waited to see if she regretted anything from last night, but sure enough she didn't pull away. He smiled well looking into her green eyes. He leaned in in and kiss her perfect lips.

He moved over a little closer, so there was no space between them. She broke the kiss and just laid there, not saying a word. Just looking into his perfect blue eyes. She always got lost in his eyes. She thought she was dreaming. _Lucas Scott and me, Peyton Sawyer? Finally together?_ she thought.

She needed someone to pinch her, just to make sure it was all real.

Lucas just stared into her green eyes, they were so perfect. He suddenly realized they had been sitting there for about five minutes now not saying a word. He had gotten lost in her eyes, again.

"Peyton?" he whispered. She didn't respond. Her eyes where open, she was looking at him.

_What is she thinking about? _he wondered.

"Peyton...Earth to Peyton" he said waving his hand over her face. She finally came too.

"Huh? What?" she replied.

"What where you thinking about?" he asked.

"You, actually" She smiled.

"Oh really?" She smirked.

"Yes really"

He leaned in for another kiss, but he was stopped by a hand. He pulled his head back and looked at her confused.

"Oh Luke, i would love to kiss you, but its just umm i really have to go to the bathroom" she smiled.

He bursted out laughing.

She sat there and just looked at him. "So go" he replied.

"umm, the suns really bright out there" she said giving him the puppy eyes.

He sighed "Okay fine, anything for you Miss Sawyer"

He jumped out of bed. He went to shout the blinds, and realized there wasn't any.

"You have blankets in your closet? right?" he asked.

"Yaa" she replied.

He ran over to closet and grabbed two blankets. He quickly placed them over the two windows and then hopped back into bed.

"Your room is so cold in the morning" he said.

"There you go, princess" he replied, smiling.

"thank you, baby" she replied hoping out bed and running toward the bathroom.

_She just called me baby, that means something. It has too_.

He heard the toilet flush and the door open, but then he didn't feel Peyton get back into bed.

"Peyt?" he whispered, it was too dark to see anything.

Suddenly he felt something fall on him, or better yet jump on him.

"Ow" he said into the darkness.

She giggled and quickly pulled the blankets from under herself on top on him and her.

"You're so right it is so cold in my room.. no more air conditioning for this room"

"Thank you so much" she said well kissing him.

"Anything for you baby" he replied.

"So does this mean we are dating?" he asked.

"well what do you think?" she asked him cocking her eyebrow.

"Well i would hope, we would be dating... since you know we have all this history and well.. i did just beat up your ex-boyfriend.. and have i told you recently that you are the most beautiful girl i have ever met" he replied.

"Good answer.. boyfriend" she replied. Well grabbing the back of his neck and bringing him into her for a very passionate kiss.


End file.
